1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer and, more particularly, to a method for saving electricity consumed by a computer.
2. Related Prior Art
Traditionally, a computer cannot immediately provide any service to a user after it is turned on. Only after the loading of an operating system is completed can the computer provide service such as TV, radio, games, internet browsing, web phone, emails, music and movies. One problem is that a lot time elapses before the loading of the operating system is completed. Another problem is that a lot of electricity is consumed during the executing of the operating system.
There have been techniques based on changes in software and/or hardware to enable a computer, when turned on or before the loading of an operating system, to provide a single item of service. The single item of service may be music or movies. However, each of these techniques cannot cause the computer to provide a plurality of items of service.
Disclosed in Patent Application Publication US20040006690 is a computer that executes a first operating system or a second operating system. As required, the second operating system executes an application selected from a DVD application, a TV application, a digital device application, a remote control application, a voice-recording application and an audio application. This technique discloses the provision of several applications, but fails to mention how to enable a user to choose from the applications. Moreover, during the executing of the second operating system, the devices of the computer irrelevant to a chosen application also consume electricity, and this is a waste.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.